AK-74
The AK-74, or Avtomat Kalashnikova-1974, is a Soviet assault rifle designed in 1974 by Mikhail Kalashnikov. It is an improved version of the AK-47, and was the standard assault rifle of the Soviet armed forces from 1974 to 1991, and is still the standard rifle for Russia and many other post-Soviet states. It uses the higher velocity, smaller, more lethal, and more accurate 5.45x39mm round. Many models have a foldable stock, and/or polymer furniture and magazines versus the wood and metal used on the AK-47 and AKM. Older versions had orange-brown polymer stocks, handguards, and magazines, although these were later replaced by darker colors, because the original furniture compromised the user's camouflage. The AK-74 is accurate and effective out to 500 meters. It uses a standard 30-round, curved magazine typical of most assault rifles. It can also use a 45-round box magazine from the RPK-74 and all newer 60-round casket magazines, or a 100 round drum. Many types of optics can be fitted, as well as a GP-25 or GP-30 grenade launcher, a knife bayonet, and other accessories. Battlefield Heroes AK74 The AK-74 is available for purchase in Battlefield Heroes to players using the soldier class of the National Army. The Royal Army counterpart is the M16. BFH AK74 Stats.png|Stats Performance Golden AK74.png|The Golden AK74 Tier 1 AK74 Released as part of the Battlefield Heroes goes Tier 1 event, the Tier 1 AK74'is the long-range variant of the AK74. The Tier 1 AK74, while having an attached scope and bayonet, cannot use either attachment, as these are purely for aesthetic purposes only. BFH Tier1 AK74 Stats.png|Stats Performance SOF AK74 As a part of the [[Battlefield Heroes Christmas|''Battlefield Heroes Christmas]] event, the 'SOF AK74'was released on December 2, 2010 for purchase through the in-game store. It features a winter camouflaged AK74 with a usable scope. BFH MR+N Stats 2.png|Stats Performance AK74-30 Battle Rifle Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The AK-74M is a common weapon for the PLR outside of Iran. It is less prevalent than its cousin, the AKS-74u, but is still very common. It, and the AKS-74u, are largely offset by the KH2002 during the missions taking place in Iran. Co-op The AK-74M is a weapon commonly used by enemies in most of the co-op campaign. Multiplayer The AK-74M is the standard assault rifle of the Russian Ground Forces' Assault kit, filling the same role as the United States Marine Corps' M16A3. Although it is initially locked for the USMC team, it can later be unlocked for use when 220,000 assault points are accumulated. Like the M16A3, the AK-74M is capable of firing in both fully automatic and semi automatic modes. It has slightly more vertical recoil than the M16A3, but also has less first shot recoil. This lower first shot recoil, combined with its lower fire rate, makes the AK-74M easier to handle controlled bursts at range when compared to the M16A3. Its open sights provide a clear view of the target which also adds to its ease of use in controlled bursts. Battlefield 3: Aftershock The AK 74M appears as one of the four selectable primary weapons in Battlefield 3: Aftershock. The gun holds 40 rounds per magazine and has a total ammo count of 160 rounds. Gallery Battlefield 3 File:BF3_sc10.jpg|An AK-74M in the hands of a Spetsnaz soldier Bf3 2011-11-20 21-57-38-92.jpg|The AK-74M with a GP-30 grenade launcher Bf3 2011-11-20 22-00-02-67.jpg|The AK-74M's iron sights BF3-AK-1.png|The AK-74M with a PSO-1 4x sight AK-74M Render.png|A 3D render of the AK-74M BF3 AK-74M Left Side.jpg|Left side of the AK-74M Battlefield 3 AK-74M Idle.png|Render of the AK-74M. Battlefield 3 AK-74M Reload.png|Reloading render. Battlefield 3: Aftershock Bf3aftershockak74.jpg|The AK-74M in Battlefield 3: Aftershock. AK-74M_BF3_Aftershock.jpg|The AK-74M in the weapon selection screen. Trivia *In Battlefield 3, the AK-74 Profiency Dog tag shows the weapon with an attached GP-30. *This weapon shares its bolt pulling animation with the M39 EMR, AKS-74U, SVD, AS Val, PP-19, QBU-88, and SKS. External links *AK-74 on Wikipedia *AK-74 on Modern Firearms ru:АК-74de:AK-74es:AK-74M Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Assault Rifles